


Behavior Modifications

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a terrible person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has always had behavior problems, that is until Miss Mills is inserted into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavior Modifications

**Author's Note:**

> So Sidney is in it shortly, and we're going to pretend he isn't some obsessed little man: that he's a decent guy.
> 
> Here's yet another cute little one-shot. You're welcome
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping again. I have a problem, I will admit that.
> 
> Oh, and I don't own the characters, so there's that.

Mr. Glass held onto Emma's arm roughly, dragging her down the hallway hurriedly. "You've been doing quite well Miss Swan, what's changed? You haven't been in my office for, what, three weeks?" That must have been a record for her.

"Those were three very monotonous weeks, Sid." Emma smiled smugly. She couldn't help herself, she was always one who struggled with behaving, especially if it meant boring herself. She could not stand the typical "goody two shoes" types, they sickened her, as well as the basic "rebellions". Emma didn't label herself as a rebel, but as her own self, basically not bothering, or caring, to classify herself.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, they were standing outside a wooden door, room 219. Emma gulped hard, a pit forming in her stomach as she looked at the familiar door. It was just three weeks ago that she was in front of the door, but it only felt like a mere day.

"Here we are," he said. Mr. Glass knocked on the door, then opened it, not bothering to wait for an answer. He walked inside, dragging Emma behind him.

The room was clustered with students, all watching Ms. Mills teach. She was appointed head of Current Issues, but taught British Literature throughout the school day. She was known as a cold, merciless, heartless bitch to roughly ninety eight percent of the student body. The only reason most of those students took Brit. Lit., and Current Issues was to stare at her shamelessly for an hour every day.

Ms. Mills looked up from her lectern to Emma, her raven hair falling over her shoulders. Emma shivered, meeting the woman's cold, dark stare. Ms. Mills lifted her perfectly sculpted eyebrows in surprise at her guests. Her eyes then shifted between both of them, then finally rested on Emma. "What can I do for you two," she purred.

Emma shivered, but refused to give Ms. Mills the satisfaction of seeing her tremble. The way the teacher moved, the way she spoke, the way she watched Emma, was extremely predatory. Emma felt like she was a first level consumer who was being hunted by a third level consumer. She felt like Mills was the lion, and she was her prey.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting, Regina," Mr. Glass spoke, attempting to offer an apology to her and the students, "but Miss Swan is misbehaving, and I was hoping that you would be able to have another...talk with her. She was doing so well." He took a quick glance at the defiant student.

A pink tongue darted out to wet Ms. Mills' supple lips, "I think," she said, her dark brown eyes fluttering as she peered at Emma across the room, "I can manage that."

Mr. Glass pushed Emma forward to Regina, a wide grin on his face. "Great! I leave her in your capable hands then, Ms. Mills," he said, then waved goodbye, leaving the room without another word.

Emma shifted on her feet, moving her gaze between Regina Mills and her avid peers. A knot was beginning to form once more in her stomach at the unpleasant silence and Regina's unwavering, frozen stare. Emma twirled her curly, blonde hair in her fingers, biting her lip timidly.

"I suppose," Regina announced, breaking the dull silence of the room and glancing at her anxious students, "We can cut this meeting short. We'll pick up where we left off on Thursday. Don't forget to bring in your articles, we will also discuss those Thursday."

At the dismissal, the students packed up their items, then scattered out, chatting amongst themselves. Emma moved away from the exit to the interior of the room, allowing her peers to pass freely. A sharp click of the door signaled that Emma was all alone with Regina Mills.

Mills picked up her notes from the lectern, then moved to her desk, placing them neatly against the wooden surface. Turning around to face Emma, the sudden movement caused the girl to tremble like a petrified animal. A slow smile formed on Regina's face as she leaned her butt against the edge of the desk.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," she purred, folding her arms across her chest. Her callused stare was fixed on Emma, roaming her body overtly and blatantly. Once she finished examining the girl, Regina looked into Emma's timid, green eyes that were hardened with a mask of defiance and attitude. "What have you done now? I thought after the last time we had a talk that you would, oh, I don't know, behave?"

Emma took a deep breath of air in, then expelled softly, attempting to emit pride, when in reality, Regina Mills was the only person who could make her feel so vulnerable and naïve.

"I might have smoked a cigarette on school property," she answered, her combat boots kicking at the floor nervously. Emma's fingers went from being placed across her chest, to fiddling with the belt loops on her skinny jeans, and to fidgeting with the hem of her tee-shirt.

"A cigarette?" Mills asked cooly, laughing slightly. "What else? I know you're hiding something."

"Nothing," Emma defended weakly, even though she knew in the back o her mind that Mills expected more out of her.

Receiving a look from Regina, Emma sighed, then confessed. "I shoved some puny freshman in the girl's locker room locker and left him there."

"Funny," Regina said dryly. "Usually your acts of..." Her lips twitched deliciously where her scar was, "rebellion are more daring and innovative." Emma tried to display pride, but it only seemed to amuse Regina more so. "Why did you do it?"

Emma shrugged, "I was bored, I guess." She shifted her gaze to the floor, tracing the pattern of the tiles with her eyes.

Regina seemed amused at the pathetic girl, and Emma knew that she was wrapped around the older woman's finger. "Okay. Now why did you really do it?" Regina questioned, standing straighter against the edge of her desk.

"I already told you," Emma defended, meeting the teacher's cold stare. "I was bored."

Regina took a step forward, her lips curling into a smile as she noticed Emma shift her position in response. "I wouldn't lie, Miss Swan, if I were you," Regina said, her tone beguiling.

Emma gulped, her heart seemed to have fallen to her toes. "I'm not lying," she whispered softly, her bad girl persona being ripped to shreds by the predator know as Regina Mills.

"Why do you think I did it?" Emma eventually questioned.

Regina tilted her head, her eyes dipping to Emma's toes and then lifting again to her eyes to inspect her pupil. "You missed me," she stated simply and matter-of-factly.

Regina's reasoning caused a humerous laugh to escape Emma's lips, "As if!"

Regina seemed annoyed with her rebellious pupil, causing Emma to feel victorious over the woman for once. Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned on one side, her hips sticking out and attitude showing obviously.

"You're ego couldn't possibly get any bigger, could it Ms. Mills?"

"Don't test me," Regina growled, taking another step forward. Emma took a step backwards, avoiding the woman as long as possible. "I will not tolerate your insolence, little girl."

Emma met the teacher's gaze with one full of fake and dramatized defiance and rebellion. "What do you expect of me?"

Regina curled her lips into a half-smile, quite alluring to Emma. She took a few more steps forward. Again, Emma backed away. She took in Emma's attire, making a show of slowly looking down her body, then back up again. "I expect you to behave yourself."

A loud sigh emerged from Emma's lips, echoing through the room softly. "That expectation is impossible for me. It's too...tedious."

Ms. Mills smirked and glided forward once again. Emma involuntarily took a step backwards, but cursed inwardly as her back made contact with the wall. Trapped.

Emma's eyes traveled along Regina's body, taking in her appearance discretely as she edged closer. The woman was clad in a tight black pencil skirt that hugged the contours of her hips and thighs gently. A white blouse was loosely tucked into the skirt, adorned with a silver belt that squeezed her waist gently. Heels increased her height generous, as well as showed off the definition in the older woman's calf muscles.

The dark haired woman took a few more steps, making the gap between her and the rebellious student almost nonexistent. "Tell me, Emma," she said, reaching forward to brush a piece of blonde hair out of her green eyes. "Did you not agree to behave the last time you were here?"

Emma flinched away from Regina's hand, but couldn't removed her gaze from the dark eyes of the teacher. "I did," she replied, able to practically smell the apple radiating off of the woman's lips.

Emma made sure to not make it completely obvious that she was observing the older woman, but she couldn't resist. Up close, Ms. Mills was even more stunning. Her hair was short with the hue to match the wing's of ravens. Mills' eyes were as brown and as glossy as cocoa beans after the rainy season showered the plants. Her face was unblemished by pimples, her nose aristocratic, and a scar positioned above the line of her top lip. Her lips, supple and pink, were impossible to not stare at while moving, her voice as mesmerizing as her beauty.

Regina placed her hands on her hips, her lips forming into a devious smile, which she knew had an effect on her pupil. Taking one hand, she placed it around the student's chin, cupping gently. "Then why didn't you stick to our deal?" Emma didn't attempt to respond, but focused her energy on keeping her composure and not begging for the woman to take her once again.

Regina smirked slightly, then brought her hand to the back of Emma's head, entangling her fingers in her thick, blonde hair. The space between them was insignificant, only a mere few centimeters separated their lips.

"Tell me you got in trouble just because you wanted to do this again," Regina whispered hotly against Emma's lips as she pressed her body against the smaller girl's, grinning at the way Emma trembled under her grip.

Before Emma could reply, Mills leaned forward, pressing her supple lips against Emma's hot ones. The kiss lasted a mere second, igniting a dull flame inside Emma's body. Her heart had begun to thump rapidly, practically beating out of her chest as she desired to have more of Ms. Mills.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Regina asked before nibbling on Emma's ear, swirling her tongue around the lobe.

Emma had become frustrated with herself, allowing that sadistic woman to control and consume her every thought in her imagination. Mills trailed kisses down Emma's neck, nibbling and sucking here and there until she found the soft spot. Her plump lips gripped the soft skin, causing grunts and moans to emerge from the blonde's mouth.

"Don't leave a mar-ah... Too late." She muttered as Ms. Mills moved from the spot.

Their foreheads rested against each others, Regina breathing heavily. "What am I going to do with you?" She inquired, licking the young girl's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. "Tell me why you shoved that boy into a locker? Honestly."

Emma rolled her eyes, and sighed. "You know why," she whimpered underneath the older woman.

"I know," Regina smirked, "but I wanna hear it from you. Tell me, Miss Swan."

Once more, Emma sighed in defeat, not caring anymore if she seemed weak in front of Regina. "I wanted to do this again," she muttered, a weight metaphorically being lifted off her shoulders.

The older woman pressed her lips against Emma's roughly, a heated, hungry kiss fueling the fire in the young girl's body, which had already been lit. Emma hadn't ever been kissed the way Ms. Mills kissed her, only proving why she continued to get into trouble.

Trembling with desire at the sight of the older woman's blackened eyes, Emma shifted her body weight to mimic Mills', their bodies fitting perfectly in each other's.

Simultaneously, Regina moved her attention back to the younger girl's neck, her lips traveling down her jaw to her neck, while one hand trailed down her stomach to the zipper of her jeans. The woman's nimble fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper, her hand pressing against the soft fabric of Emma's panties. Emma's breath caught in her throat, a shrill squeak escaping. Regina smirked in triumph, she had the girl wrapped around her finger tighter than any of her other students.

"Please," Emma begged, clutching the older woman's strong frame for support. Her heart seemed to skip, beating at an uneven rhythm. Emma's breath caught in her throat, yet she was able to smell the intoxicating aroma emanating off Regina's body.

Regina pressed harder against Emma's heat, a devilish smile spreading across her lips. "Tell me you'll behave, and I'll continue," she purred in Emma's ear, nibbling on the girl's lobe while her pink tongue swirled around gently.

The girl's green eyes closed, her head shaking defiantly at the woman's bargain. Opening her eyes, she met those beautiful, yet cold, dark eyes belonging to the woman. Regina's eyes had an unusual, bright sparkle in them as she looked at the rebellious teenager, as if she enjoyed the challenge that the young girl brought with her.

Regina took her hand out, but replaced it with her knee, pushing into the girl's cunt, and drawing little circle patterns. A shy moan escaped Emma as her lips parted slightly. Her body began to tremble, holding tightly against Regina's body for support. Her hips started grinding against Regina's knee softly, causing another moan to escape her lips.

Immediately, Regina removed her knee and stared into the girl's eyes. The desire and need was prevalent in those glossy green orbs, which only proved the strength of the fire inside Emma's being. After losing the contact, Emma desperately attempted to get Ms. Mills' touch back; any way except saying that she'd behave. She tried begging, pleading with the older woman to fulfill her desire, but, alas, her pleas were to no avail.

"Ms. Mills, please," Emma whinnied, holding tightly to the woman, desperation obviously in her eyes.

Ms. Mills replied cooly, a small smile on her face, "Say it."

Finally, Emma had had enough. She was already in a weakened state, and Regina had seen it. She had nothing left to hide that would hinder her "reputation" in front of the older woman. "I'll behave," she admitted selfishly, only wanting the pleasure that came with those words.

Regina chuckled at the rebellious student in front of her. Her skilled hand trailed to the girl's face, placing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, then drifted down the girl's abdomen. Emma's breathing hitched in her throat as something began to stir in her stomach at the anticipation.

"Good girl," Regina spoke encouragingly. "Now let me reward you."

Regina's hand slithered its way into the soft fabric of Emma's panties, skillfully maneuvering her fingers around the girl's folds. Emma inhaled deeply, her senses heightening to an exceptional rate. She was able to hear the slight moans coming from Regina's closed, supple lips and the pitter patter of her heart beating against her ribcage in an unsteady pace.

Inserting two finger's into Emma's cunt, Regina placed her moist lips on the blonde's neck, giving a considerable amount of attention to her soft spot. The young girl's eyes fluttered in between gasps and moans, a fire burning her to the core from the inside out. Her hips oscillated in circles, her nerves picking up every subtle motion as a new sensation emerged, matching Regina's various motions.

"Mhmm," Emma moaned full heartedly, her eyes shutting loosely, head tilting back against the wall, which offered much support.

Her limbs tightened around Regina, clinging for desperate life as she made her way to the peak of the cliff, emerging on the ledge, one step away from falling. Just as her fluids began pouring out of her body, Regina slammed her supple lips into the girl's, muffling all possible sounds. The woman's tongue traveled around Emma's mouth, dancing with her own, and mapping every crevice of her mouth. Emma savored the affection, yet still exalted her feelings of sexual frustration and desire. Her body shook and trembled, slight cries echoing through both of their mouths as Emma's green orbs clasped tightly, small spats of white blur shadowed her eye lids. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest as her back arched like a bridge over a fall.As her orgasm subsided, her eyes fluttered open, lips still locked with Ms. Mills'.

Releasing from the kiss, both women were breathless. Emma's hair was tussled wildly, sticking out in every direction: typical "sex hair". Regina's eyes were lowered sensually, a sly smile crossing her face as she watched the younger girl regain her breath.

Without much hesitation, and Emma still having energy, she released her grip on Regina and slithered down the wall, her hands gliding down Ms. Mills' every curve. Her fingertips delicately danced on the hem of Regina's skirt, sliding it up smoothly and cautiously to her hips. An exhale of air escaped the older woman's lips in a sigh as she took her hand and entangled it into Emma's golden locks, guiding her soft kisses to her pantie line. She clutched her bottom lip in between her teeth, a low moan releasing from her lips, her eyes lengthening a blink. Emma's lips pecked at Regina's pantie line, leaving a dry trail of kisses up to her hips.

Once there, she removed her lips and moved the thin fabric to the side, pushing it to the left while she approached from the right. Her hot breath blew against Regina's silken folds, sending tingles down her bare legs. Emma's clammy hands slid up the woman's legs, then separated them at the thigh. She placed her mouth overtop the woman's cunt, tracing each fold with her tongue gently.

Quickly, Regina inhaled a breath, pleasure overcoming her composure as the young girl continued to pleasure her. Her grip on the girl's hair tightened as she pushed her face in further. Her head titled backwards, brown eyes fluttering like butterfly wings, her breathing hitching in her throat.

Emma continued what she was doing, her tongue moving between every fold and sending short flicks to Regina's clit, bringing her closer to her climax. Emma rested her hands on the teacher's hip bones, holding her in place.

No thoughts ran through her mind, she felt like putty, incapable of any kind of thought as she pleased the woman above her. She didn't mind that though, she actually enjoyed being teacher's play thing, as long as it was Ms. Mills. No one ever made her feel this way, and in essence, it seemed special for her.

Emma's tongue found it's way to Regina's clit once again, flicking at it with the tip of her tongue, causing Regina's knees to become weak.

A sharp sound emanated from the teacher's mouth, her body becoming even more sensitive to the girl's touch. Her body began to shiver, writhing around, edging closer than ever to her climaxing point. Instantly, Regina's knees buckled, but she leaned forward to the wall, catching herself and gaining balance. Low noises passed the gates of her lips, her body shuddering as the orgasm rippled through her body. She clasped her legs, immobilizing Emma's head between her thighs, her face being completely pressed into the woman's cunt.

When her orgasm relented, Regina loosened her grip, panting heavily as her pink tongue darted out, moistening her lips. Emma removed her mouth, strong pants emerging from her as well.She stood up slowly, still holding on to Ms. Mills' hips.

Standing in front of the woman, she connected their lips together softly, keeping the kiss calm and sensual, both of their eyes closed with satisfaction and weariness. 

Releasing, their foreheads rested against each other's, their eyes batting daintily.

"Promise me," Regina breathed gingerly, "promise you'll behave from now on."

Emma sighed, knowing that the woman had her hooked, lined, and sunk, but she couldn't help but feel sorrow forming in her stomach. "So you don't want to see me anymore," she whimpered, her gaze moving away from the woman and directed towards the floor.

Regina immediately raised her head and brought the girl's attention back to her. "No, that's not what it means. I don't want to see you get in trouble for useless shenanigans and pranks. You have so much more...potential," she spoke, kissing the tip of the girl's nose. "So promise me."

The teenager nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips as she saw a seductive, lethal one appear on the woman's face. "I promise."

Emma instinctively connected their lips, but only for a few seconds. "I have to go soon," she whispered closely to the woman.

As much as she hated to admit it, she loved having the woman around her, even though she was an"authority figure". Emma hated mentioning that she had to leave, but it was true. She couldn't hang out after school longer than expected.

"I can take you home, if you want," Regina responded, pure curiosity masking her face. She, too, enjoyed the other's company, but then again, she loved the challenge of taming and molding the girl.

"That'd be nice," Emma stated, moistening her lips with her tongue.

The two women straightened themselves out, flattening their hair and fixing their clothes, then gathered their items. Emma kicked the floor with the toe of her boot, waiting while Ms. Mills shut all the windows and lights off.

Approaching the girl like a hungry predatory once more, Regina engulfed Emma's lips with her own, then released. Emma felt tiny little butterflies in her stomach begin to dance around, their wings brushing against her skin.

"That's just a reminder about our deal," Regina spoke, then walked out, leaving the girl behind to follow, knowing full and well that she would.

And Emma did.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is much appreciated. xoxo


End file.
